Frpr xq kxpdqr
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Teatro de Calcetines de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.
1. Consiguiendo un cuerpo

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Sock Opera de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 1: Consiguiendo un cuerpo.**

Bill Cipher flotaba como siempre por todos lados, invisible, intangible y francamente aburrido. Su mejor jugarreta reciente fue engañar a Pino **(*)** para apoderarse de su cuerpo, y aunque no logró su objetivo de destrozar el libro número tres, se divirtió como hace años no hacía.

Todas esas sensaciones nerviosas, la sangre en las venas, los músculos contrayéndose, el adormecimiento del cansancio y el sudor calando la piel. Había sido sencillamente sublime… Cualquiera le diría que estaba loco por gustarle el dolor, y tal vez tenían razón, pero cuando se está tanto tiempo con una forma intangible puedes echar de menos cosas que nunca imaginaste, cosas que pueden ir más allá de la razón…

— ¿Qué es esa cosa distinta hoy? —Se consultó a sí mismo cuando percibió la actividad paranormal distinta de la común—oh, es solo un tablero Ouija—bufó exasperado ¿qué rayos le pasaba ahora a todos los chicos de la ciudad que estaban tan interesados en esas cosas? Pensó por un momento continuar su recorrido, pasándolo por alto, pero después lo repensó. Estaba aburrido, y podía ver a todos los fantasmas existentes en ese extraño pueblo apartándose de ahí, ofendidos por su acción ¿sería tan malo darle al chico justo lo que quería? Si hubiese tenido boca, estaría sonriendo.

—Bueno, ahora solo hay que hacer silencio… Esperar…—Bill Cipher entró al cuarto de un muchacho, se notaba que era mayor que Pino y Estrella fugaz, pero no por mucho. "Quince años", pensó entonces el demonio, sacando la información de la mente del chico, junto con sus objetivos.

—Ya veo…—miró la cámara que estaba apuntando al ritual del joven. Era primera vez que jugaba con el tablero solo, las veces pasadas fue con sus imbéciles amigos, además, estaba grabando en vivo para su canal de YourHole… Interesante. Bueno, no realmente, pero podía ser divertido—solo hay que darle en el gusto…—Rio suavemente.

Se puso delante del chiquillo, flotando y mirándolo fijamente. Pudo notar por el escalofrío que tuvo que sintió su ojo viéndole.

—Ahora… Cuando sientan la presencia—oh, un tutorial—pregunten…—se le notaba algo nervioso, pero al parecer eso no afectaría a que continuara su vídeo— ¿Hay… alguien ahí?

Con muchas ganas de reírse Bill puso la mano sobre la suya (No le agradaba hacer contacto con alguien, pero quería que temiese más al sentir su presencia) y movió la pequeña pieza de madera hasta el "sí".

El chico tembló con fuerza, tragando saliva dificultosamente, jugando con sus amigos estaba seguro que alguno de ellos movía la pieza, pero solo… Eso lo estaba aterrando, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía irse dejando el juego abierto.

— ¿Cómo… te llamas? —Consultó tratando de demostrar seguridad en la voz. Cipher sabía que tenía cualquier cosa menos seguridad.

"Bill". Sí, era un fastidio comunicarse letra por letra, pero si iba a jugar al fantasma, lo haría bien.

—Oh… ¿Qué… te trae por aquí? —Pregunta estúpida.

Hizo un movimiento brusco con la pieza, logrando que el muchacho la soltara de golpe, mostrando para la cámara que realmente se movía por sí misma.

"Tú me llamaste."

— ¡Woh! ¡Yo no especifique a quién llamaba, señor! —Se excusó torpemente, temiendo haber molestado al espíritu que estúpidamente dejó entrar a su casa.

"¿No me quieres aquí?"

— ¡Tampoco dije eso! —No quería molestarlo por nada del mundo... —Perdóneme haberlo ofendido—era como si hablase con un hombre mucho mayor, y al que le debía mucho respeto, aunque técnicamente eso era verdad— ¿Cómo… puedo compensarlo? —Uh… Grandísimo error niño, nunca hay que darle un arma como esa a un espíritu. Mucho menos a un demonio.

"Ve por un cuchillo a la cocina."

— ¡Un cuchillo! ¿No hay alguna otra forma? —Estaba realmente aterrado. De reojo miraba a la cámara, y esperaba con algo de esperanza que alguien viera su problema para poder ayudarlo.

"Tú preguntaste cómo compensarlo y yo respondí." Ya se estaba hartando de tener que deletrear.

—Está… bien—comenzó a caminar a la salida de su cuarto cuando escuchó la pieza moverse de nuevo.

"No llames a la policía ni a tus padres."

Un sudor frío le recorrió. Le acababa de leer la mente ese espíritu.

Caminó a la cocina, tomó el objeto señalado y volvió.

—Ahora… ¿Qué? —No quería preguntar.

"A las venas de su muñeca izquierda."

Esta vez miró a la cámara girando la cabeza absolutamente aterrado, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¡Ayuda! —Clamó desde su mismo corazón.

"Nadie nos ve."

Hace mucho ya había apagado la cámara sin que el niño se diera cuenta. La única esperanza que le quedaba resbaló por sus dedos. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto?

Deseando fervientemente que alguien lo encontrara cuando aun pudiera salvarse, clavó la punta del cuchillo en su muñeca, rasgando la delicada piel del área y provocándose un dolor punzante.

—El juego se acabó, pequeño—con los ojos llenos de lágrimas alcanzó a ver una criatura extraña de color dorado brillante apareciendo en la nada delante de él. A pesar de su forma algo "ridícula", en ese momento incluso se orinó del miedo, sintiendo la vida escapar poco a poco de su cuerpo a través de la sangre escurriendo de su extremidad—esto era lo que esperaba…—El alma empezó a emerger, siendo ayudada por Bill Cipher para que se fuera más rápido. Seguidamente, se metió en el cuerpo vacío, haciendo que el alma pegara un fuerte chillido.

Se levantó lentamente, haciendo que el alma, que empezaba a esfumarse, viese como último recuerdo sus propios ojos abiertos, esta vez más amarillos.

—Nos vemos—le hizo un gesto con la mano justo antes que desapareciera, con una siniestra sonrisa en su nueva cara. La herida abierta de su muñeca escocía mientras sus poderes lo curaban. Ahora que había conseguido otro cuerpo no pensaba dejar que este muriera y se descompusiera—eso fue tan divertido—sonrió de forma oscura. Él lo sabía todo. Sus padres no llegarían sino hasta un par de horas, lo que le dejaba tiempo suficiente como para tomar algunas cosas que garantizaran la supervivencia del cuerpo durante algún tiempo.

Primero, fue a darse una ducha (Puaj, el chico se había meado en los pantalones). No, no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto, después de todo, ahora era su cuerpo ¿no? Luego rebuscó entre la ropa del chiquillo y tomó todas las prendas que fueron de su gusto (En su mayoría ropa negra y amarilla). Se puso una camiseta de mangas cortas negra con un ojo amarillo en el centro (Al parecer que al niño le gustara lo sobrenatural sirvió de algo), pantalones largos amarillos y tenis negros. Como debía desaparecer pronto del lugar tomó algunas pajaritas del padre (Aunque no encontró ningún sombrero de su gusto) para guardarlas en el bolso de deporte que "tomó prestado". Fue a la cocina y tomó todo lo que pensó que podía necesitar, junto a algunas botellas de agua (Estos humanos y sus necesidades…). Luego de tener todo eso listo tomó un cuchillo con funda de la cocina para guardarlo en su bolsillo, después de todo… El dolor había demostrado ser divertido.

—Oh, tonto de mí, casi lo olvido—se río de sí mismo, parecía ser que era algo más difícil usar sus poderes en un cuerpo tangible.

Agarró todos los documentos del chico que encontró por si llegaba a necesitarlos, y solo entonces reparó que no le había interesado lo suficiente su nombre como para sacarlo de su mente. Miró el pase de autobús.

—Je… Bonita coincidencia.

Que el chico que llamara William, seguramente había sido obra del destino. Soltó una risotada y finalmente abandonó la casa con el bolso bajo el brazo.

Al parecer, esto podría ser muy divertido.

**-Fin del one-shot 1-**

**(*) Recordar que Bill les dice por sus símbolos en lugar de los nombres.**

Yo pienso que Bill Cipher es bueno, por extraño que suene, aunque en este one-shot se ve algo malvado. Pero en general lo veo casi como un niño travieso y sin mucha consciencia.

Descubrí que la única forma en que yo termine algo antes de subirlo es hacer varios one-shot -.- Dios, yo y mi irresponsabilidad… Voy a borrar "No tiene nada de malo" porque no me gusta cómo está quedando =/, la idea que tuve me encanta, aun hoy, pero creo que está más allá de mi capacidad escribir algo tan bello como todo lo que tengo en mente para esa historia u.u tal vez en otra oportunidad vuelva a intentarlo pero por ahora lo dudo…

Hablar de la Ouija me da escalofríos .-. escribí todo esto con la piel de gallina. Lo peor es que estaba sola en mi casa, y mi hermana de pronto llegó dándome un enorme susto xD no había escuchado la puerta de afuera.

Por un momento insignificante pensé que el niño podría ser descendiente de Bill Cipher pero preferí no darle más vueltas a eso porque si no todos se encariñarían con el mocoso que maté.

Otra cosa es que no sé cómo hacer que Bill y los gemelos se lleven bien (Lo sé, es raro xD) aunque realmente no quiero meterme mucho con los misterios de la serie =P aunque tal vez use alguno más tarde… Acepto ideas para lograr esta amistad. n.n

PD: No sé jugar Ouija y no quiero ni planeo aprender, así que probablemente haya alguna cosa mal.


	2. Una pelota traviesa

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Sock Opera de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 2: Una pelota traviesa.**

El golpe sonó con tal fuerza que por un momento Mabel pensó que había roto el costado de un camión. Corriendo a ver los daños con el palo de golf en la mano solo pudo desear que el camión tuviera de esas ilegales Sonrisas dulces (Ya que iba a estar en problemas, que valiera la pena ¿No?).

—Hola~ ¿Sonrisas dulces? —No, no veía ninguna estructura metálica dañada en las cercanías. Dejó salir un gemido de lástima y se dispuso a irse del lugar, cuando entonces escuchó una especie de extraña risa proveniente del suelo frente al lugar donde había estado— ¿Hola? —Miró al piso, viendo a un chico solo un par de años mayor, de cabello rubio despeinado y brillantes ojos negros (Al parecer tenía algo enfermos los globos oculares, o es eso o era natural que los tuviera amarillentos en vez de blancos). El chico estaba tirado con una marca en la frente que goteaba algo de sangre, la pelota de golf de Mabel estaba ensangrentada sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando al compás de la risa del muchacho, que vestía una sudadero negra con letras amarillas fosforescentes (¿"He's watching us"?) además de un par de pantalones de jeans negros y zapatillas amarillas.

—Eso... Eso fue divertido—continuaba carcajeándose el desconocido. Y tal vez ese arranque le hubiese parecido muy extraño a alguien, pero Mabel solo pudo contener el aliento.

"Él... Es tan... ¡Atractivo!" **(*)** La chica tembló ligeramente tomando el palo de golf entre sus dos manos. Genial, había conocido a un chico guapo y le rompió la cabeza, simplemente fantástico.

—Ten—el chico empezó a levantarse, extendiendo la mano con el objeto esférico hacia Mabel. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella, o eso podía pensar, puesto que el mareo que llevaba no le permitía pararse completamente vertical, separando sus piernas—gracias, Estrella fugaz—expresó guiñando el ojo.

—Oh, bueno... —la chica se sonrojó, demasiado ocupada con el guapo muchacho como para notar que en realidad no estaba usando su suéter de estrella fugaz sino el del gatito mirando televisión mientras comía palomitas—yo... Yo lo siento mucho—ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué le estaba agradeciendo? —Estás… estás sangrando. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te lleve a mi hogar y ahí podría curarte sin ninguna intención de que todo acabe como una bonita película donde tú eres el príncipe, yo la princesa y acabamos juntos besándonos? —Habló muy rápidamente, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. El chico se vio pensativo.

—Uh... ¿Me va a escocer la herida cuando la cures? —Consultó.

—Solo... Solo un poco—movió sus dedos el uno contra el otro dejando caer el palo de golf al suelo, esperaba que realmente la acompañara.

—Está bien, entonces voy—sonrió de forma extraña el chico, a la vez que parpadeaba con sus ojos por separado.

—Woh, tu parpadeo es genial—comentó en todo de admiración la menor, a la vez que imitaba el movimiento con algo de dificultad. El rubio enarcó ambas cejas (Aunque algo le decía que solo intentaba levantar una), como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pestañeado.

—Sí... Claro—sonrió nuevamente. Mabel sintió el corazón latirle muy rápidamente cuando el desconocido la tomó de la mano—vamos, vamos a que me cures—sonaba como un niño pidiendo ir a comprar golosinas.

— ¡Sí! Es por acá—levantó el palo de golf al ver que el chico se tropezó contra él mientras soltaba una risita. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la Cabaña del misterio con ambas manos ocupadas.

La pequeña no tenía ni idea a qué poderoso demonio tenía cogido de la mano (Para disgusto del mismo) y llevaba con total inocencia a su apacible hogar. Bill no podía evitar preguntarse qué pensaría la chica de haberlo sabido. Él podría provocar mucho dolor en esa casa con esa hermosa familia, pero con un cuerpo tangible tenía que cuidarse un poco y no podía utilizar bien sus poderes. Además, había algunos que le lastimaban. Casi se quedó sin sensibilidad en las yemas de los dedos cuando dejó salir su fuego por las manos, y fue agradable, no iba a negarlo, ese picor de dolor. Pero no era una opción comenzar a perder la sensibilidad que era lo que había deseado. Le gustara o no, debía cuidarse.

— ¡Voy a meter a la casa a este total desconocido para poder curarlo Tío Stan! —Chilló mientras entraba la chica al lugar.

—Solo no toques la registradora—distraído por la oleada de clientes compradores compulsivos no prestó atención a lo que le decían mientras que metía cantidades exageradas de dólares en la caja.

Bill rio en voz baja por la despreocupación del mayor, aun siguiendo a la muchacha por los pasillos hasta llegar a un baño.

—Listo—le empujó para que se sentara en el excusado (Por suerte estaba cerrado…) y fue por el botiquín—espérame aquí…—también le hizo una pequeña llamada a sus amigas. Tenía un chico lindo metido en su casa ¡Qué emoción! Volvió poco después dando saltitos emocionados, con la caja blanca entre sus manos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas con ardillas sobre balones de baloncesto.

Mabel se repetía mentalmente que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho al untar un poco de algodón suave en alcohol y comenzar a limpiar la zona dañada ante las risitas del muchacho. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y ambos eran condenadamente conscientes de ello, una con más agrado que el otro… cuando en eso llega el hermano de la menor.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¡Dipper! —Mabel casi soltó el algodón al ver al mencionado recostado sobre el marco con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Siendo empáticos, era obvio que Dipper se enojara, si luego de escuchar a alguien que no conoce en su casa se acerca y ve a su hermana muy cerca de un chico que se veía bastante entretenido con su cercanía (¡Estaba riendo!). Especialmente, en un pueblo donde… ¿Adivinan? ¡No se puede confiar en nadie!

— ¿Qué tal? —Saludó Bill levantando el brazo izquierdo, con una enorme sonrisa. La sangre había dejado de salir ya, pero algunas manchas continuaban encima de su frente.

—Espera—cuando lo vio mejor notó la herida—oh por… ¡Mabel! ¿Qué hiciste? —Sonó más preocupado, acercándose a ver el daño.

—Yo… Solo le di con la pelota de golf en la frente—movió los dedos juntos, pero haciendo sonar la oración como si solamente hubiese estado coqueteando.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Estrella Fugaz—aseguró Bill parpadeando sus ojos a dispar—ha sido muy divertido.

—…—Dipper volvió a alejarse, trayendo a su hermana del brazo a pesar de los gemidos de esta— ¿Estrella fugaz?

—Sí… ¿No es un sobrenombre hermoso? —Fantaseó Mabel muy contenta.

—No—contestó rotundo—de hecho, me recuerda mucho a…

Antes de poder completar la frase sintió un golpe fuerte de aire pasar junto a él, casi tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡¿Es él cierto?!

— ¡Oh, es un primor!

—Uh~~ ¡Mabel qué suertuda! —Eran Candy y Brenda, quienes se encontraban casi con la cara pegada al chico. Bill solo las miraba algo incómodo, no tan acostumbrado a tal cantidad de atención cuando normalmente nadie podía verlo.

— ¡Hace un calor del diablo! —Comentó Brenda como que no quiere la cosa, acercándose más aun de forma que al muchacho ya casi no le quedaba espacio vital— ¿Por qué no te quitas la sudadera? ¡Quiero decir, te queda perfecta pero seguro te verás mejor con…!

— ¡Brenda! —Regañó Mabel con las mejillas rosas.

— ¡Solo digo lo que queremos ya que nadie más lo hace! —Se quejó alejándose un poco, cosa que el rubio agradeció enormemente. La chica asiática, en cambio, se mantuvo en su posición, murmurando cosas y mirándolo fijamente. ¿Es normal sentirte intimidado por una niña siendo un demonio omnipotente? Ciertamente no, pero en ese momento le importaba un pepino a medio comer.

—Eh… Tal vez debería irme—tenía un tic muy notorio en el ojo derecho mientras se levantaba del "trono".

— ¡No, por favor no te vayas! —Mabel se le tiró a la pierna junto con Brenda, Candy seguía sin moverse y ya empezaba a perturbarlo— ¡Quédate un poco más…! Eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —La chica puso una sonrisita de disculpas algo nerviosa. Dipper miraba entrecerrando los ojos al rubio que se tambaleaba tratando de no caer por el peso adicional en su extremo inferior.

—…—No alcanzó a responder, antes de eso el otro chico presente se acercó con el ceño fruncido y de un empujón le hizo golpear la espalda con el retrete, sacándole una enorme risotada. El rubio se carcajeaba como nunca, seguramente fue un golpe que a cualquiera le hubiese dolido mucho.

— ¡Bill! —Gritó el castaño apuntándolo directo a la cara. El mencionado enarcó ambas cejas a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía mayor. Mabel al escuchar esto se alejó del chico como si le acabase de decir que su banda favorita cantaba mierda convertida en ondas sonoras.

—Muy inteligente Pino…—admitió poniéndose nuevamente de pie para luego colocar las manos sobre las caderas aun con la chica grande abrazada a sus piernas.

— ¿Ya los conocías? —Saltó ligeramente al ver a Candy parada sobre la tapa del excusado justo a sus espaldas ¿Cuándo exactamente llegó ahí? La asiática sonreía ligeramente con sus ojitos brillantes y los brazos en pose de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a abrazarlo.

—Claro, tuvimos un agradable encuentro hace una semana y nos volvimos a ver hace poco—ahora ambos gemelos tenían el ceño fruncido.

—Bill…—Dipper hizo un gesto hacia la habitación de al lado—ahora.

—Vale—este se encogió de hombros sin pizca de miedo ni nada—pero esto…—apuntó a Brenda aun inmovilizándolo—no creo que me lo permita.

—Chicas—Mabel se acercó jugando con su cabello algo apenada—eh… Vamos a ir a hablar con Bill en privado, ¿sí? —Dio su mejor sonrisa de disculpas.

— ¡Pero Mabel~! —Chilló Brenda.

—No dejes que se lo lleven—Esta vez la de lentes sí lo abrazó haciendo que el chico se engrifara como un gato ante la atenta mirada de los gemelos. No le gustaba que otras personas lo tocaran.

—Lo siento, pero así tiene que ser—con dificultad y poca delicadeza lograron que las chicas se soltaran para poder arrastrar al rubio a otra parte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó molesto el chico recargando la espalda en la pared, en parte para mostrarse más "amenazante" y en parte para que Bill se centrara en él en lugar de buscar con la mirada el libro 3.

—Estrella Fugas me invitó—comentó como tal cosa encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Nunca te hubiera traído de saber que eras tú! —Se defendió la chica con ganas monumentales de atravesarle el ojo con su palo de golf.

—Además, eres un terrible actor—se burló Dipper—solo un ser tan enfermo como tú disfrutaría de esa manera el dolor—al principio el chico había pensado que Bill se lastimaba para molestarlo estando en su cuerpo, pero con esto se negaba su hipótesis. Al demonio realmente le gusta el dolor—y tus expresiones son reconocibles. ¿Cómo esperabas pasar desapercibido así?

— ¿Crees que me estoy escondiendo? —Sonrió el rubio—no todo son planes elaborados Pino—guiñó el ojo—no eres lo suficientemente importante como para fijarme en ti todo el tiempo. Hay más gente en este pueblo ¿sabías? —Se quitó la sudadera, dejando una camiseta amarilla de mangas cortas con mangas largas sobrepuestas blancas, con la leyenda "It's real!" y una pajarita negra al cuello. Hacía un calor de infierno en la parte de arriba de la cabaña. Tal vez porque estaba hecha de madera.

—Entonces, ¿embaucaste a otro pobre tonto para quedarte con su cuerpo? —Preguntó Mabel ante la queja de su hermano.

—Solo es un préstamo—sonrió—además, es genial poder sentir de nuevo—miró a Dipper—gracias. Sin tu ingenuidad nunca hubiese recordado lo genial que es tener un cuerpo—rio, al otro chico no pareció causarle la misma gracia.

—Wow… Nunca había pensado en eso—Mabel abrió grandes los ojos— ¿Te imaginas Dipper? ¡Debe ser terrible estar atrapado sin cuerpo, sin sensaciones! ¡Sin comer! —Tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y parecía a punto del ataque de nervios— ¡Sin dulces Dipper! —Comenzó a zarandearlo— ¡Sin dulces!

—Dulces…—Bill sonrió—cierto, hace mucho no como uno—pensó en después ir a ver si entre la comida que robó de la casa del chico no dejó alguna cosa con azúcar—bueno—bufó—tengo un trato para ustedes—comentó como si nada. El ambiente se volvió más oscuro como se notaba la frialdad de todo eso.

— ¡Olvídalo! —Sentenció Dipper.

—Sé que no quedaste a gusto luego de nuestro último trato, pero te puedo jurar que esta vez será distinto—rio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Consultó Mabel cautelosa.

—Sencillo. Tengo que mantener este cuerpo vivo porque si no voy a volver a lo mismo de siempre sin haber disfrutado mucho—se encogió de hombros—no sé cómo cuidar este cuerpo. Sé lo de ingerir y soltar líquidos, pero nada de horarios biológicos—le molestaba admitir que no sabía algo—sé mucho de teoría pero nada de práctica, no puedo diferenciar algunas sensaciones. Bebo agua cuando tengo hambre y orino cuando…

—No lo digas—pidió el chico con cara de asco.

—Bien—sonrió—solo quiero que me enseñen a usar este cuerpo. Eso significa vivir aquí también…

— ¿Y qué nos das? —Dipper se notaba listo para soltar una negativa.

—Oh, ¿Para ustedes? Veamos—rio con ganas—tal vez… Responder tus preguntas. Te daré cuatro preguntas, las que quieras, sin límites—frotó los nudillos sobre su camiseta en un gesto de soberbia—las responderé con lo que sé…—se le acercó con los ojos muy abiertos—o sea, todo…

El gemelo masculino contuvo la respiración ¿Qué debía hacer? Tomó del brazo a su hermana y se apartaron a conversar al respecto. Doce minutos exactos después volvieron con miradas decididas.

—Bien…—Gruñó Dipper— ¿Quién escribió los diarios? —Pidió.

—Eh… No lo creo—sonrió más ampliamente—después de lo de Gideon aprendí a pedir siempre mi parte antes de otorgar.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo sé que no piensas engañarnos?! —Gritó molesto el menor apuntándolo.

—Tendrán que confiar en mi—se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa más pequeña. Se veía como un chico totalmente normal. Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro con duda en sus orbes— ¿Trato? —Cruzó los brazos por delante suyo, ofreciendo una mano para cada uno.

—…Trato.

Sellaron el acuerdo ambos al mismo tiempo.

**-Fin del One-shot 2-**

**(*) Estos one-shot no son BillxMabel, pero ustedes conocen a Mabel y ella se enamora de cualquier hombre que se encuentre, a menos que sea Gideon xD**

¿Review? No me gusta mendigar xD me gusta esta historia y por eso la escribo, pero igual es deprimente no tener ninguno y llena de alegría recibir Review.

Es raro que tenga quince y sea solo un poco más alto que Mabel, considerando que hice una pequeña búsqueda y me enteré de que Wendy tiene 15 xD (Creí que era mayor) bueno... quería que Bill estuviera entre los gemelos y Wendy. Fallé al no buscar la edad de Wendy antes pero bueno... Digamos solo que el chico al que le robó el cuerpo era bajito ;) dejémoslo así.

Ahora, yo creo que Bill sabe mucho y a la vez nada, lo que lo hace muy inocente. Por ejemplo, puede saber lo que es el coqueteo, pero no puede reconocer cuando le coquetean a él, ¿Están de acuerdo con eso? xD

El suéter de Mabel está basado en una camiseta que vi .-. pensé que era muy Mabel xD así que lo agregué.

Otra cosa es que los One-shot no tienen pareja, pero a lo mejor agrego algo más adelante… En caso de eso será avisado con una advertencia antes del One-shot ;) personalmente empecé a pensar en un RobbiexBill lo cual es rarísimo pero se me han ocurrido tantas formas para que interactúen xD yo creo que voy a hacer algo sobre ellos a ver si a alguien le gusta…


	3. La nostalgia

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Sock Opera de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 3: La nostalgia.**

Bill suspiró trepado a un árbol en medio del bosque. Detrás de él se encontraba el bolso deportivo que había robado, habían pasado dos días desde su trato con los niños Pines y aun no le permitía entrar a casa, considerando que no le han dicho absolutamente nada a su tío. Él no era estúpido tampoco y sabía que probablemente le costaría algo de trabajo conseguir el permiso del mayor para quedarse.

— ¡Hey Bill! —Suspiró de nuevo al escuchar la voz de cierto pre adolescente desde abajo del árbol—ven, vamos a ir a desayunar—no tenía que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Por "algún motivo" a Dipper no le agradaba su compañía a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo... Estos últimos días... Después de matar a un adolescente... Claro...

—Ya voy Pino—sonrió ocultando el bolso en el tronco como había estado haciendo, justo antes de dejarse caer rama abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Idiota! —Pino corrió y alcanzó a agarrarlo en la caída, minimizando el daño y lastimándose él mismo a su vez— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Creí que querías cuidar este cuerpo! —Le regañó.

—Jo, no eres divertido—respondió riendo el rubio.

—Como sea—bufó el niño— ¿Fuiste al baño anoche? —el demonio enarcó las cejas.

—Eh...

—Veo que no—el pre adolescente rodó los ojos. Si Bill supiera lo que era ser bebé seguramente hubiese sentido que volvía a esa etapa de su vida—ven, tienes que ir, Mabel nos espera en la cafetería—le tomó la mano como un niño pequeño, solo para poder ver de reojo al chico engrifándose para su propio deleite.

—Suéltame—siseó con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—No, te vas a lastimar—Dios, ayudar a Bill era como tener un hijo...—vamos a la cabaña a que... Bueno, eso—gruñó—y luego iremos a desayunar—dicho y hecho. Entró a la tienda como si fuera un cliente más, usó el baño y salió. Solo después de hacer se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba forzando aquel cuerpo, puesto que un dolor que cualquiera clasificaría por insoportable se instaló por la vejiga, demostrando lo mucho que había estado aguantándose. Tuvo que reprimir como pudo la carcajada que quería salir de su garganta.

—Vamos—Dipper no le tenía nada de paciencia, volvió a tomarle la mano para su disgusto y empezó a jalonearlo rumbo a la cafetería, llegando a donde se encontraba cierta chica peculiar sentada.

— ¡Hey Estrella fugaz! —Saludó con la esperanza de que la llegada a destino lograra que el chico soltara su mano, cosa que para su suerte funcionó. Los dos varones se sentaron a la mesa y solo entonces repararon en los planos llenos que tenía la muchacha encima de la mesa.

—Eh… Mabel, ¿qué es todo esto? —Consultó su hermano enarcando la ceja confundido, había un plato pequeño de panqueques, uno mediano y otro gigante.

—Oh, este es tuyo—le pasó el pequeño, que tenía unos tres, un trocito de mantequilla y maple—estos son los míos—tomó el mediano, con cinco panqueques, con chispas de chocolate y miel encima—y, este es para Bill—apuntó el más grande, que tenía unos ocho como mínimo, eran de arándanos, tenía crema batida, miel, azúcar espolvoreada y algunas virutas de chocolate.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Y cómo piensas pagar todo eso?! —Reaccionó, también ligeramente molesto porque su pila de panqueques era la más pequeña—y dime, ¿por qué le das algo así al demonio que me hizo ganar una visita al hospital mientras que yo recibo menos? —El mencionado se encontraba clavándose el tenedor en el brazo sin prestar atención a ellos.

—Primero, los conseguí gratis—le sacó la lengua—le gané a la máquina de la hombría—sacó pecho orgullosa—debe estar arreglada o algo, es imposible no ganar—soltó risitas, Dipper se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño—y disculpe señor egoísta, pero no eres tú quien lleva más de mil años sin probar la delicia del azúcar—se cruzó de brazos. El rubio consideró extraño que la chica se portara tan generosa con él, pero finalmente acabó atribuyéndoselo al hecho de que para ella los caramelos eran sagrados—ahora deja al pobre disfrutar de su comida y sírvete—el chico gruñó para luego empezar a comer lo suyo. Realmente esto de Bill les hacía actuar muy extraño.

—Gracias por esto, Estrella fugaz—le guiñó el ojo, quitando el utensilio de la piel enrojecida de su brazo para proceder a comer. Dio las primeras mordidas, sintiendo en sus papilas gustativas el fuerte sabor de tal cantidad de azúcar mezclada.

Reprimió el impulso de reírse con la boca llena cuando un dolor fuerte le estremeció la mandíbula. Siguió comiendo en silencio, sin saber cuándo detenerse ni cuál era el límite de su actual cuerpo, seguramente habría seguido comiendo hasta reventar o acabar el plato (Lo que pasara primero) de no ser por la nueva sensación que le golpeó el sistema nervioso.

Dejó el tenedor en la mesa con un poco de crema batida en la comisura de la boca y se quedó mirando aparentemente a la nada. Tenía dolor de cabeza, pero no el dolor que él experimentaba comúnmente (El cual se asemejaba más al placer) sino a un dolor verdadero y terrible, golpeándolo por la nuca. Era casi como si aquel cerebro (Que no era suyo) tratara de decodificar recuerdos almacenados en su alma… Y, claro, no podía porque él no le permitía. Estaba todo muy reprimido.

Si él supiera de sentimientos, tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta que la forma de arreglarlo pero soltar todo. Pues realmente, su alma se había llenado de profunda nostalgia.

—Ohh…—se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era equivalente al dolor de un cerebro congelado luego de cinco galones de helado ingeridos en dos minutos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —La chica lo miraba con ojos de plato, era extraño que a Bill le doliera realmente algo.

—Mabel… Creo que lo rompiste—opinó Dipper también algo perturbado por el extraño suceso.

El rubio empezó a sudar frío, aun sin poder quitar la maldita sensación, tenía ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared…

— ¡Vete, demonio! —Un refrescante ardor le hizo reaccionar, cuando pudo volver a enfocar los ojos pudo ver a McGucket (El loco del pueblo) mirándolo con el ceño fruncido justo después de haberle tirado una taza de café a la cara. Un estremecimiento le recorrió con fuerza, una palpitación… El anciano loco se fue corriendo y gritando, haciendo que el adolescente demoniaco dejase salir una profunda respiración, justo antes de hiperventilar unos segundos, menear la cabeza y luego sonreír como normalmente.

El dolor verdadero fue reemplazado con el que sentía habitualmente, logrando que la mueca de felicidad volviera a su cara. Tomó nuevamente el tenedor y siguió apuñalando su brazo, absolutamente todas sus acciones atentamente observadas por los dos gemelos.

—…Muy bien. No más azúcar para ti.

**-Fin del One-shot 3-**

No sé de dónde vino esto xD pero estoy segura que más tarde habrá más relacionado a este suceso con el dulce… Como sea n.n tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes, así que se va a poner bueno. Gracias por leer =) déjenme su opinión.

Bye~ Hasta la otra.


	4. La luz de la verdad

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Teatro de calcetines de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 4: "La luz de la verdad."**

Pasaron otros dos días y aun no podía vivir en la cabaña del misterio. Algo harto Bill se encontraba paseando por la ciudad vestido de negro, cosa que le hacía ver bastante sospechoso de algo, especialmente cuando en el bolsillo derecho cargaba un cuchillo, cosa que los demás no tenían por qué enterarse de todos modos.

Librarse de los gemelos Pines no fue fácil, especialmente porque se estaban tomando demasiado a pecho su acuerdo, casi como si esperaran que Bill les acusara de no cumplir y cancelara el trato (Lo conocían bien a pesar del poco tiempo…), sin embargo, él deseaba un tiempo solo.

Entró a la cafetería, dispuesto a clavarse un par de tenedores un rato como forma de pasar el tiempo, puesto que no tenía dinero como para comer alguna cosa. Solo cuando se sentó en una mesa cayó en cuenta del objeto que se encontraba cerca de él.

—Oh, a alguien se le quedó una linterna—la tomó entre sus manos mirándola curioso ¿A quién podría quedársele una linterna? Presionó un botón en el costado, la luz era muy potente… La volvió a apagar— ¡Quedé ciego! —Empezó a reírse por el dolor, los ojos le ardían, seguramente estaban rojos. Sin dejar de sonreír dejó el objeto pequeño en su bolsillo vacío.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que sus orbes volviesen a la normalidad, por suerte no había sido nada permanente.

—Hey torpe, esa es nuestra mesa—levantó la cabeza, para ver a un chico de cabello negro con una sudadera con un corazón remendado mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una guitarra a las espaldas. Detrás de él había unos cuantos góticos más, con baquetas, bajos y demás instrumentos, con el mismo sentimiento grosero— ¿No ves que después de nuestro ensayo queremos descansar en paz? —Se acercó más a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Y qué edad tienes? ¿Once? —Todos empezaron a reírse.

Bill solo sonrió, levantando la linterna para luego prenderla y apagarla repetidas veces.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos…? ¡Mis ojos! —El adolescente entrecerró los ojos, pero el rubio no dejaba de hacer el juego con la luz, porque pronto empezó a sentir algo extraño.

—Es…—sonrió malvadamente—es más sencillo entrar a tu mente así **(*) **—Podía sentir en los frágiles brazos humanos ese control, y le gustaba mucho—ahora, un poco de respeto—demandó. Enseguida Robbie se paró más derecho.

—Lo siento, debí ser más amable—habló, aunque él mismo parecía extrañado de sus propias palabras—es que yo y mi banda siempre nos sentamos ahí ¿entiendes? —se frotó el cuello apenado.

—Yo ya me iba de todos modos—contestó el rubio bajándose del asiento—nos vemos, Corazón remendado—hizo un gesto de complicidad, aunque el de pelo negro sintió extrañeza por el apodo. Ahora llevaba la poderosa linterna debajo del brazo, y aunque no pudo clavarse los tenedores como quiso, consiguió algo mejor todavía… Además, sabía perfectamente dónde usarlo. Ya se había cansado de dormir en un árbol.

Llegó con calma a la cabaña del misterio, donde los gemelos Pines le esperaban en la puerta de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, la chica llevaba a su cerdito en un canguro, puesto en la panza.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —El chico consultó obviamente irritado, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—En la cafetería—sonrió con todos los dientes, dando una apariencia macabra.

—Por favor dime que comiste algo—pidió Mabel. Realmente era como si fuesen sus padres y aquello comenzaba a perturbarlo un poco.

—Y que fuiste al baño—continuó el niño. La forma en que se encogió ligeramente dijo todo— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! —Le apuntó— ¡Creí que querías aprender a usar un cuerpo humano pero ni siquiera nos haces caso! —Se notaba que estaba muy molesto.

—Paciencia conmigo, Pino—sonrió a pesar del regaño—no sabes lo difícil de volver a estos hábitos inútiles después de tanto.

—Espera, ¿Volver? —El muchacho enarcó la ceja, en respuesta solo asintió—tú… ¿Fuiste humano? —El demonio frunció el ceño.

—No te esfuerces Pino, no tengo por qué decirte lo que pasó conmigo antes de conocerte—espetó cruzando los brazos con soberbia. Dipper tomó nota de una posible pregunta a cambio de su trato con Bill.

— ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! —Llegó de pronto Stan para sorpresa de los hermanos— ¿Y quién es él? —Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de los anteojos. Bill sabía que el hombre sintió en los huesos quién era, aunque su apariencia cambiara. No por nada habían tenido altercados antes, se conocían.

—Hey, Stanford—saludó sonriendo, los dos castaños tuvieron escalofríos ¡¿Por qué rayos era tan tonto e imprudente?!

—Espera, tú eres…—Abrió grandes los ojos, pero antes de poder acabar la frase una luz potente le encegueció— ¿Qué demonios…? —Luego se apagó y volvió a encender muchas veces.

— ¡Bill! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —El chico Pines parecía en medio de un ataque de nervios.

—Lo que hace días tendría que haber hecho—sus ojos cambiaron, los globos oculares pasaron a un fuerte negro mientras que sus pupilas blanquearon. Lo que pensaba hacer era más difícil de lo que hizo con Robbie.

Con determinación hizo un bloqueo. Bloqueó todo lo que Stan sabía sobre él (No lo borraría, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad pensaba que él volviese a tener tales recuerdos) e implantó algunos más, haciendo que pronto Stan lo reconociera como su sobrino nieto, primo de Dipper y Mabel. No era demasiado de su agrado el plan, pero algo era algo…

—Oh…—El vínculo entre sus mentes se rompió. Bill se sentía fatigado, estaba mucho más pálido puesto que sus poderes no eran tan fuertes como siempre—…William, ya me acordé de ti. Primo de estos dos, hijo de Dalia ¿Correcto?—se frotó la cabeza el mayor ante el asombro de sus familiares—solo… Aleja esa maldita linterna—sus gestos faciales podrían asimilarse a alguien con efectos de resaca.

—Dime Bill—pidió alejando la luz de la cara. Pato chilló, los gemelos seguían pasmados.

—Claro, Bill—rodó los ojos, luego miró a los castaños— ¿Qué pasa chicos? Es como si hubieran visto un fantasma—rio yéndose del lugar.

—Eso es… Impresionante—Dipper frunció el ceño, asombrado y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Yo quisiera hacer eso también! —Admitió Mabel, levantando la mano— ¡Chócalas primo! —El rubio rio chocando los cinco con ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la tía Dalia? —Dipper seguía perturbado.

—Pino, Pino, Pino—negó con la cabeza repetidamente, riendo— ¿Qué parte de que yo sé todo aun no te queda claro? —Sus ojos se veían más trastornados todavía.

—…Dios—llevó una de sus manos al costado de la cabeza. Algo asustado, entonces recordó la discusión inicial— ¡Hey! Tú tienes que ir a comer algo—frunció el ceño. El demonio hizo una mueca, su "padre" había vuelto.

—Por todos los…—no pudo terminar su queja.

— ¡Niños, a trabajar! —Volvió Stan, con una pila de panfletos en la mano, dándole unos cuantos a cada uno—vayan a repartir esto y luego vienen a limpiar la tienda—seguidamente se fue.

Los mellizos suspiraron al unísono. Bill sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber hecho a Stan su esclavo.

**-Fin del One-shot 4-**

**(*) Hice una pequeña investigación sobre la hipnosis hace como un año, y ahí descubrí que una forma de acceder más fácilmente al subconsciente de una persona se le puede hacer mirar fijamente a una luz parpadeante. Era una cosa extraña de que al estar ocupado por mucho tiempo por un estímulo sencillo el consciente se duerme… O algo así, mi memoria falla un poco.**

Vale, suspira. Escuchen, estuve fuera todo el fin de semana y ahora terminé este Cap. En el Instituto. Estoy feliz de tener más reviews, y voy a contestarlos –lo juro- pero no sé si ahora (Dependiendo de la hora, tengo otra clase después), en la noche o mañana. Pero lo contestaré ¿sí? Gracias por leer. A lo mejor los decepcione este capítulo pero la luz será importante más adelante y me ayudó a quitar de encima lo del permiso de Stan. Ojalá les guste.

Bye.

PD: Voy a cambiar el Summary por el título del capítulo en Latino (Puesto que ya salió así)


	5. El super Summerween 1

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Teatro de calcetines de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 5: "El super summerween. Parte 1."**

—Esto es patético—Bill arrastraba una cobija con expresión de aburrimiento. Llevaba dos noches en la cabaña del misterio y no había podido dormir ni una hora ¿La razón? Stan no le dejó dormir en el cuarto de los mellizos, alegando que no había espacio suficiente para tres personas ("…¿Cómo es que aún no te traemos una cama?") y, en cambio, instaló un saco de dormir junto a su propia cama (Previa amenaza de que dormiría con el cerdo si lo despertaba). Esto no sería problema… De no ser que los ronquidos de Stan bien podrían levantar a los muertos—hey Pino…—golpeó la puerta. Aun no se acostumbraba a dormir pero no por eso se arriesgaría a caer agotado como pasó con su anterior cuerpo robado—Estrella fugaz…—siguió llamando.

Dipper gruñó, abriendo la puerta con molestia al constatar que eran las seis de la mañana. El estruendo despertó a medias a Mabel, que bien podría ser un zombi en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres Bill? —Se cruzó de brazos el pre adolescente—deberías estar durmiendo…—el demonio lo ignoró olímpicamente y pasó, dirigiéndose directamente a su cama— espera, ¿dónde vas? —Frunció el ceño.

—Necesito dormir, Pino—quiso acurrucarse en las mantas, pero entonces el castaño le empujó, logrando que rodara cama abajo, sacándole una risa cansada.

—Entonces ve a tu propia cama—gruñó, no muy contento de pensar en dormir en el piso.

— ¡Noticias! No tengo cama—parecía indignado—admito que dormir en el saco provoca excelsos dolores—comentó como si fuese fantástico—pero los ronquidos del maldito de Stanford no me dejan dormir—ahora caminó a la otra cama— ¿puedo dormir contigo Estrella fugaz? —Pidió junto a ella, viendo si tenía suerte con la gemela a la que le caía "menos mal".

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Saltó Dipper molesto.

—Zona de chicas—apuntó la niña con los ojos aun cerrados, sacando la mano de sus colchas calentitas para apuntar a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde se supone que duerma entonces? —Estaba irritado, eso no era bueno.

—Hm… Supongo que podrías ponerte con tu manta en el armario—rio ligeramente. El demonio frunció el ceño, y soltando gruñidos bajos se aproximó al lugar— ¿Qué es esto?... —Sacó dos disfraces, uno de mantequilla de maní y otro de jalea—oh, claro…

—Los usamos para el Super Halloween—Mabel pareció reactivarse, sentándose en su cama— ¿A ti te gusta el Halloween? —Consultó curiosa.

—Halloween…—Susurró—bueno, la última vez que salí fue…—se quedó callado. Por muchos minutos, haciendo sentir a los hermanos algo incómodos—…hace mucho—dijo por fin, luego de salir de sus pensamientos con un escalofrío. Les dio algo de miedo preguntar.

—Pues, eso no está bien—reflexionó Mabel— ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Por qué no tenemos otro Halloween?! —Salió de entre las mantas, saltando en el colchón— ¡Sería genial! ¡Dulces y…!

— ¡Primero! —Le detuvo Dipper molesto, agarrándola en sus brazos para que se quedara quieta—ya tuvimos otro ¿Lo olvidas? Segundo, Bill no puede comer dulces—luchaba contra la chica que pataleaba.

—Uh, entonces… Entonces…—continuó pensando. El demonio empezaba a quedarse dormido de pie— ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos distinto? —Se soltó por fin, pudiendo hablar frente a frente con su hermano—digámosle… ¡Super Summerween! —Le brillaban los ojos mientras hacía un gesto de título con las manos—será como el Halloween, ¡Pero solo con cosas saladas! Como Mini pizzas, patatas fritas, tacos, ¡Burritos! —A pesar de que tuvo que dejar afuera los dulces de todos modos parecía estar emocionada.

—Wow, de hecho… No está mal—comentó su hermano sorprendido, también pensándolo—el tío Stan dijo que al pueblo le encanta el Halloween. Tal vez lo acepte—sonrió, entusiasmándose también con ello—y como es toda una festividad con mercadotecnia que a la vez ofrece cosas gratis probablemente el tío esté de acuerdo—alzó los brazos, pensando en cómo iba a repetir su fiesta favorita del año por tercera vez.

— ¡Debemos ir a preparar todo! ¡Necesitamos adornos, comida, imprimir volantes, avisar a todos…! —Empezó a planear la chica ilusionada.

—Podríamos adaptar los disfraces—frunció el ceño con una sonrisa el chico, hablando muy rápido—como… ¿Pepinillos en conserva y…?

— ¡Una lata de salsa de tomate! —Acotó la muchacha alzando los brazos en triunfo— ¡Voy a avisar a las chicas para que nos ayuden y…! ¡Hay que conseguirle un disfraz a Bill! —Ambos empezaron vestirse mientras hablaban, Mabel con su suéter que tenía patatas fritas por todas partes para agregar "espíritu festivo" y Dipper con la misma ropa de siempre— ¿Crees que su disfraz podría combinar con el nuestro? —Se apretó las mejillas.

—No, eso es cosa de gemelos—rio el castaño amarrándose los zapatos.

—Sí, tienes razón—sonrió, poniéndose dos trozos de salame como pendientes—oh, ya son las seis cuarenta y cinco—señaló caminando a la salida.

—Bien, tenemos unas doce a trece horas para organizar todo—tomó un lápiz y algo de papel para anotar lo que había que hacer—es mejor empezar—se ajustó la gorra dirigiéndose a la salida con una sonrisa decidida. Chocó puños con su hermana y se dirigieron abajo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

En la habitación de los hermanos, incómodamente se hallaba tirado sobre el piso Bill Cipher, durmiendo como nunca pensó que dormiría, con la manta que había traído a sus pies.

**-Fin de la parte 1-**

(El título es así porque en latino se le dice Super Halloween al capítulo donde lo celebran en verano, mientras que en inglés es Summerween –veranoween-)

Dividí esto porque es el especial de Halloween del fanfic. Lo sé, la idea no es muy original pero bueh… xD

Pensé por un momento que el disfraz de Dipper fuera de salchichas en conserva puesto que son disfraces combinados, pero me asqueó un poco el hecho de que existan salchichas así (En mi casa compramos por paquete) así que así se quedó xD pepinillos… Supongo que alguien en el mundo ha de comerlos con salsa de tomates ¿no?

Otra cosa, es que aún no sé muy bien de qué disfrazar a Bill, por un momento quise combinarlo con ellos (Como no tenía contemplado cambiar los disfraces creí que podría ser el pan del sándwich de Mantequillas de maní y Jalea) pero entonces tuve el mismo pensamiento que les hice decir a los chicos así que ni idea de qué disfraz será xD ¿alguna idea? Aunque sea tonta, tal vez me inspire o me lleve a otra (Y si a alguien se le ocurre para Candy y Grenda, pues mejor)

Hasta la parte 2, Bye~

PD: Le he estado poniendo "Brenda" a "Grenda" todo este tiempo y nadie me dice nada xOx –muere-

PD 2: -vuelve zombi- no sé si serán dos o tres partes de esta historia, puesto que la idea que tengo puede terminar en el parte 2 pero me saltaría una pelea. Eso =) –vuelve a morir- xOx


	6. El super Summerween 2

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Teatro de calcetines de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 5: "El super summerween. Parte 2."**

Bill Cipher despertó diez horas después. Tenía la columna agradablemente destrozada, logrando que sus huesos tronaran cual tormenta al momento de enderezarse, sentía frío en los brazos por culpa de la camiseta de mangas cortas que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Pino? ¿Estrella fugaz? —Se incorporó notando asqueado que se había orinado encima por culpa de su falta de hábitos para ir al baño y el hecho de que durmió hasta la tarde—lo que faltaba...—por suerte la mayor parte de la orina se había quedado en la manta que se encontraba debajo suyo— ¿Cuánto dormí? —Tomó la prenda mojada en dos de sus dedos con profundo asco y se dirigió afuera de la habitación (Habiendo revisado previamente que el suelo no estuviese empapado y el olor no se quedara ahí -más por orgullo que por otra cosa-).

—Hey Bill—Stan caminaba por el mismo pasillo con una gran caja de cartón entre los brazos— ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto en todo el día y...—Olfateó el aire, luego dirigiendo la mirada al chico, este quiso morirse ahí mismo—espera, ¿te orinaste en la cama? —Bill desvió la mirada, Stan soltó una gran carcajada, casi dejando caer lo que llevaba en los brazos.

—Sí, lo sé... Es graciosísimo—bufó con ganas de quemarlo vivo.

—Hey, tranquilo—seguía riendo—ve a dejar eso a la lavadora, date un baño rápido y sal... Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de Super Summerween comience. No seas perezoso—seguidamente, se retiró por las escaleras cantando en voz baja sobre dinero y la tercera fiesta de la maldad del año.

— ¿Super Summerween? —Entrecerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de cuando se estaba quedando dormido llegaron a él. Claro, Estrella Fugaz le había estado preguntando sobre su último Halloween -sintió un escalofrío- y al saber cuanto tiempo había pasado decidió crear otro para él. Algo cálido le llenó el pecho. Se sentía... ¿Bien? Que alguien se preocupara por él—estos niños...—Rio maniáticamente y luego se dirigió a hacer lo que Stan dijo.

Eran las cinco cuando salió del baño, con el cabello rubio mojado, pantalones marrón rojizo y una camiseta negra con algunos diseños en dorado. Entró a la parte de ventas de la cabaña del misterio, solo para ver a los gemelos Pines conversando con las amigas de Mabel sobre todo lo que iba a pasar, en lo que arreglaban sus disfraces. Mabel sobre todo, tenía dos grandes trozos de telas de distinto color y parecía estar más dedicada a una que a la otra.

—Hey—saludó a los hermanos con una sonrisa para que notaran su presencia. Olvidando por completo...

— ¡Oh, eres tú primor! —Grenda saltó sobre él. Los castaños pudieron ver perfectamente el momento en que Bill Cipher se puso pálido y sus ojos reflejaron que sentía casi como si se fuera a morir. Cayeron al suelo con estrépito, la forma en que se puso a reír el rubio era imposible determinar si entre sus propias carcajadas sentía verdadero dolor en la panza o algo, lo único seguro es que había sido un golpe feo. Especialmente considerando que la chica era algo grandesita para su edad.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —Bill seguía riendo escandalosamente, no podía evitarlo ni podía detenerlo. Grenda sonrió con todos los dientes al ver lo mucho que el muchacho "disfrutaba" de su efusividad.

—Grenda...—Mabel se acercó con calma—tal vez... Deberías bajarte de él—entre las risas se podía notar la incomodidad que le causaba el contacto.

—Sí, apártate—apareció Candy dándole un empujón—es mi turno—continuó, posicionándose en el pecho del demonio como si fuese a dormir sobre él. Bill se engrifó.

—De hecho, creo que él estaría mejor solo—comentó Dipper frunciendo el ceño sin siquiera mirarlas, aun enfrascado en su disfraz. Por un momento, al demonio le pareció extraña esta actitud pero luego lo entendió—aunque tal vez le podría apetecer algún abrazo de grupo antes—sonrió maligno.

—No, no me apetece—aclaró a pesar de que sabía que probablemente sería inútil ante aquellas chicas.

— ¡Claro! ¡Un abrazo de grupo! —Chillaron las dos amigas de Mabel al tiempo. Comenzaron a acercarse con los brazos abiertos al rubio, quien tenía un tic bastante fuerte en el ojo.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes, niñas—apareció Stan en la puerta, llevaba un montón de velas viejas en la mano y se notaba que solo estaba pasando cuando escuchó—después de todo—comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo—él mojó la cama—luego se fue, aun riéndose del pobre demonio que se notaba muy enojado por la humillación. Sin embargo, la burla demostró ser efectiva, puesto que ambas niñas se alejaron a él con cara de asco.

"Así como es mejor ser amado que temido, es mejor ser repudiado que acosado" Pensó con una sonrisa relajándose, no le importaba en lo absoluto que sintiesen asco por su acto humano involuntario si este lograba alejarlas.

—No te relajes tanto, faltan solo unas pocas horas para ir por las casas y hay que terminar esto—Dipper continuaba arreglando con las tijeras en la mano y algo de pintura de tela— ¿Por qué no nos haces unas bolsas de patata con eso? —Hizo un gesto hacia algo de nylon—así como las calabazas y las sandías, en super summerween serán las patatas—explicó—así que hazles ojos o algo...

Bill rodó los ojos tomando el nylon marrón, sacando su fiel cuchillo del bolsillo mientras pensaba en cómo lograr lo que le estaban pidiendo. Luego de dos horas de trabajo se encontró con tres horribles canastos que nada se parecían a unas papas con ojos y boca como de calabaza teñidas de negro. Eran horribles, pero no podía importarle menos.

—…Servirán—se encogió de hombros Dipper.

— ¡Bill, Bill, Bill! —Se le acercó corriendo Mabel con una bolsa entre las manos—tu disfraz está listo—se veía muy contenta— ¡Ve a ponértelo! —Comenzó a empujarlo rumbo al baño, haciendo que el chico gruñera por el contacto—vamos, no porque mojes la cama debes actuar como bebé—se sonrojó enojado mientras los hermanos reían.

Entró al baño a regañadientes con la bolsa bajo el brazo. Lo que sacó de ahí le dejó confundido. Eran unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color a la rodilla, una especie de traje amarillo que bien parecía un vestido por la forma en que se alzaba a los costados formando un triángulo con diseño de ladrillos. En cuanto a accesorios había una pajarita, sombrero, guantes largos y un parche para el ojo, todo de color negro.

No sabía qué decir. El disfraz tenía de todo para personificar a su forma demoniaca. Incluyendo el singular diseño de triángulo que tenía el traje.

— ¿Cómo rayos pudieron hacer esto? —Ambos le dejaron sorprendido, esperaba que se aprovecharan de la situación disfrazándole de algo ridículo… Se sonrió ligeramente, ¿Le estaría empezando a caer mejor a los niños? Quitó la ropa de la bolsa, y solo entonces reparó en un paquete envuelto en papel de calabacitas— ¿Qué…?

Casi cayó de espaldas ante lo que encontró dentro, e incluso le hizo dudar si los pequeños tenían poderes sobrenaturales como él para poder hacer algo como eso tan rápido.

Era un suéter amarillo tejido a mano, con hilos dorados y el diseño de un ojo negro pintado al centro, exactamente igual al suyo. Hubiese creído que solamente Estrella Fugaz lo hizo de no ser por los pequeños nudos en algunas partes, seguramente hechos por una mano principiante en esos trabajos. Definitivamente era un trabajo en conjunto.

Encima de la prenda, perfectamente doblado había un papel con caligrafía en tinta negra.

"Feliz super summerween, Bill."

**-Fin de la parte 2-**

Me he encariñado mucho con esta historia xD. Lo sé, el disfraz pudo haber sido más original pero de todos modos me gustó…

Les hago un pequeño concurso =) he puesto en estos seis trozos de la historia varias cosas importantes para la trama más adelante. El primero en decirme tres tendrá One-shot a su elección. Eso n.n

Pronto (Tal vez mañana) les traigo la parte 3 que probablemente será la última del especial de Halloween. Gracias por leer.

Bye~


	7. El super Summerween 3 Final

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Ser un demonio todo poderoso es divertido, pero cuando llevas tanto sin cuerpo puedes extrañar el ser humano. Bueno, eso es lo que sintió Bill. Human!Bill. No pairing. Después del capítulo Teatro de calcetines de la segunda temporada. Colección de One-shots. El título está en código Cesar.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (Un poderoso demonio con la forma de un delicioso Dorito).

*******Advertencia: Violencia.**

**Frpr xq kxpdqr**

**One-shot 5: "El super summerween. ****Parte 3."**

—Lindo vestido.

—No es un vestido—Bill sentía una venita palpitante en su sien, mientras que los gemelos reían con ganas. Era ya la quinta vez que alguien le decía eso, lo cual le irritaba a sobremanera, ¡Su forma demoniaca era altamente masculina! ¿A qué venía eso?

— ¿Cómo van chicas? —Mabel sonrió volteándose con su disfraz, Grenda tenía un avestruz alrededor de la cintura, con la cabeza amarrada en el cuello y pequeñas piernitas a los costados como si estuviese subida en el animal **(*)**. Candy en tanto, se había puesto el mismo disfraz de dulce alegando, cuando le preguntaban, que esta vez era un dulce de broma, de esos de ajo.

— ¡El super summerween es genial! —Soltaron ambas felices, mostrando sus bolsas de patata llenas de minipizzas y galletitas saladas.

—Mira Bill, te estoy comiendo—reía Mabel mordiendo un nacho ante la molestia del chico.

—Sí, Estrella fugaz, eres muy graciosa—rodó los ojos, aunque solo se podía apreciar uno.

—No seas bebé—riñó con sorna Dipper.

—No tientes tu suerte Pino—advirtió alzando pecho con soberbia mientras continuaba caminando. En su bolsa llevaba algunas mini hamburguesas, patatas fritas, deditos de queso y unos cuantos pinchos de carne.

—No hay por qué ser un amargado—la castaña soltó una carcajada pasándole el brazo por los hombros para su disgusto.

Continuaban sus rondas por las casas, la gente parecía muy feliz ante la tercera fiesta de Halloween del año. Habían preparado comida excepcional, con muchos burritos, tacos, sándwiches e incluso algunos se pusieron creativos, combinando patatas fritas con tocino, buñuelos salados de huevo frito y bolitas de puré de papas.

Y, a pesar de que lo fastidiaban continuamente, Bill disfrutaba el momento. Incluso a veces se reía sin malicia y agradecía sin sarcasmo los bocadillos que le obsequiaban, lo cual iba bastante en contra de lo que significa ser un demonio.

—Te me haces familiar—Linda Susan le miró con extraña perspicacia, sin embargo, les dio los bizcochos de queso y se fue. No era primera vez en la noche que pasaba. No por nada había visitado ese pueblo antes… Muchas personas le miraban y él podía sentir que le reconocían, sin embargo, pronto parecía volver su ingenuidad, acabando por no hacer nada contra él.

Todos menos el viejo McGucket, que de vez en cuando lo perseguía buscando arrojarle un galón de salsa de caramelo en la cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío mientras comía una loncha de jamón prensado enrollado con mayonesa.

A su lado los gemelos masticaban Nuggets de pollo y salchichas en forma de pulpo, con la satisfacción que les suponía haber tenido tan buena idea, la cual podían disfrutar todos.

—Definitivamente son unos bebés—los tres se detuvieron volteando, mientras que Grenda y Candy seguían caminando muy contentas con las alitas picantes que les dieron.

Atrás se encontraban dos chicos notoriamente mayores, seguramente unos dieciséis.

— ¿Qué haces con estos mocosos, Will? —Bill sintió la sangre yéndose de su cara, a pesar de su capacidad de conocimiento absoluto no llegó a pensar que podría encontrarse con algún conocido del chico. Vaya imprudencia de su parte.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el vestido? —Se burló el otro. Mabel soltó una risita a pesar de la situación.

—…Hola Brian, Louie…—Se sintió levemente debilitado luego de sacar la información de la mente de los chicos.

—Joder, ¿Dónde has estado? —Frunció el ceño Brian.

—Tus viejos están como locos—comentó riendo esta vez Louie.

—Pues… Yo…—Se quedó callado, seguidamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, los gemelos siguiéndolo, sabiendo de antemano que Bill tuvo que haber sacado su cuerpo de alguna parte.

— ¡Alto! —Uno de los chicos se acercó bruscamente, agarrando del brazo a Mabel con la fuerza suficiente como para voltearla y hacer que cayera, dejando que el contenido de su bolsa de patata se regara.

—Oye, eso no fue amable—frunció el ceño la chica, mientras que Brian tomaba la bolsa, revisando lo que quedaba dentro.

—Parece ser que a los bebés les fue bien esta noche—sacó un taco dándole un mordisco.

—Hey, devuélvesela—salió en defensa Dipper con el ceño fruncido, dejando su propia patata de nylon en el suelo de donde estaba para poder acercarse.

— ¿Quién me obligará? ¿Tú? —Brian tomó el sombrero de pepinillo de Dipper y lo jaló hacia abajo para cubrirle los ojos, seguidamente le dio un fuerte empujón que lo tumbó. Soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Basta! ¡Dejen a mi hermano! —Mabel se tiró moviendo las manos como si fuesen garras, pero a Louie le bastó extender el brazo poniendo la mano en su frente para mantenerla alejada. La castaña frustrada seguía intentándolo entre chillidos, los dos mayores se reían.

—Venga Will, ¿no te unes? —Inquirió Brian volviendo a mirarlo.

—Sí, vamos, te encanta hacer estas cosas—Louie buscaba con su mano libre algún bocadillo en la bolsa.

Bill los seguía mirando a todos desde el mismo lugar. No había expresión en su cara. Mabel retenida, Dipper en el suelo (Cada que trataba de levantarse una patada lo devolvía ahí) y la comida recolectada robada… ¿A William le gustaba hacer esas cosas? La bilis subió por su garganta, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que el cuerpo le temblaba y apretaba los dientes. Sentía asco de ese cuerpo, de ese maldito niñato ¡Bueno era que estuviera muerto! Sintió un ardor fuerte en las manos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Louie soltó a la chica haciendo que esta cayera hacia el frente mientras él retrocedía con pánico en el rostro.

Podía sentir el calor. Sus manos quemaban. Quemaban la piel, los guantes, la bolsa… El fuego azul lo consumía todo así como su rabia.

Al cerrar los ojos un flash back ligera pasó por su cabeza, pero en su molestia no le tomó atención. Ni siquiera lograba notar lo familiar que se hacía todo.

—Déjenlos en paz…—susurró de manera amenazante, y aunque Louie se veía horrorizado, Brian parecía tomárselo como si fuera un simple juego de luces.

— ¿O sino qué? —Preguntó valeroso, creyendo que "el pequeño Will" se estaba haciendo el valiente con sus efectos especiales. Uh… grave error.

— ¡Cuidado Bill! ¡Te puedes quemar! —Advirtió Dipper mirándolo desde el suelo.

— ¡Tardé mucho en hacer esos guantes! —Masculló Mabel tirada a su lado, también observando la situación con un mal augurio en el estómago.

— ¡¿O sino qué, preguntas?! —La voz sonó tan afilada que los gemelos se abrazaron el uno al otro, temerosos de que podría cortarles los globos oculares solo con una frase. Recordando angustiados que con quien hablaban era un demonio a pesar de lo que habían pasado— ¡Esto!

Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se arrojó sobre ambos, golpeándolos con sus puños aun centellantes de fuego azul, manchando con la sangre joven sus nudillos. Los ojos ennegrecidos como cuando le bloqueaba los recuerdos a Stan, parecía totalmente ido.

Brian ahora sí estaba asustado, gritando a todo pulmón. La gente no se atrevía a salir de sus casas, ni para saber lo que ocurría ni para detenerlo.

Dipper y Mabel, normalmente aventureros temerarios se encontraban paralizados con el corazón encogido ante aquella situación inesperada, abrazándose el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Ustedes idiotas! —Estaba sentado sobre las costillas de Louie, golpeándole la cara, deformándosela, rompiendo la nariz, llenando de sangre todo— ¡Ustedes me hicieron esto! —Gritó, tan desgarradoramente que parecía venir de su mismo corazón— ¡Fueron ustedes! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Sus padres! ¡Los padres de sus padres! —Aun apresando al chico en sus piernas giró para poder golpear el abdomen de Brian, haciéndole toser sangre— ¡Tanta mala cepa! ¡Tan podridos!

En medio de la golpiza los dos adolescentes cayeron en la inconciencia. Los nudillos de Bill, así como su disfraz y parte de su cara estaban teñidos de carmín cuando se detuvo, jadeando de esfuerzo, mirando hacia abajo los cuerpos inertes de los chicos. Su rostro cruel aun con los ojos negros, la piel pálida del esfuerzo por el fuego que ya se había disuelto de las manos.

Se levantó con expresión agotada, los ojos cerrados por un momento. Al volver a abrirlos estos eran amarillentos nuevamente, con sus pupilas negras.

— …¿Estrella fugaz? ¿Pino? —Por un momento el rubio no reconocía su propia voz, se tocó la garganta, descubriendo que los dedos le escocían de forma que le daban ganas de reírse, aunque la situación no lo ameritaba. Miró, Dipper y Mabel estaban aun en el suelo abrazados, el primero temblando fuertemente con su hermana bien sujeta, a lo que estaba llevaba algo humedecidos los ojos. Le estaban mirando, y se sintió intimidado ¿por qué pasaba? Él era un demonio, la violencia y carnicería era parte de su vida. Dañar, matar… Aun así, por un momento se vio a sí mismo con vergüenza.

Se fue corriendo, sin saber a dónde ir, temiendo de todo y nada… Apenado. Podía sentir sus neuronas haciendo sinapsis, con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, ondas… ¿Qué le hizo reaccionar así? El dolor real volvió a su cabeza, haciendo que tuviese que apoyar en una pared cercana, con un quejido. No quería, no ahora…

En tanto, Pino se levantaba aun intranquilo, ayudando a la castaña mientras respiraba pesadamente. Había sido una situación muy intensa.

—…—Mabel pestañeó un par de veces sintiendo un escalofrío y luego tosió un poco— ¡Dipper! —Pareció reaccionar de pronto, llamando a su hermano en grito— ¡Debemos ir a buscar a Bill! ¡Debe tener los dedos quemados! —Exclamó con expresión preocupada. El castaño frunció fuertemente el ceño.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Viste lo que le hizo a esos chicos?! —Apuntó a los dos adolescentes tirados en el suelo— ¡Bill es un demonio Mabel! —Gritó molesto— ¡No puedo creer que por un momento lo olvidamos! ¡Él es el enemigo! —Abría mucho los ojos mostrando su rabia— ¡Y está loco!

— ¡Nada de eso es cierto! —Contraatacó la chica con las manos en las caderas en desarrollo— ¡Esos tipos eran unos malvados que nos estaban molestando y él nos ayudó! —Se acercó más, picándole el pecho con su dedo acusador— ¡Y ahora le estás dando la espalda cuando está probablemente perdido y herido! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—_Dios, es igual a mamá…_—pensó el chico mirándola mientras lo regañaba.

—Además…—bajó su tono, viéndose preocupada—fue muy extraño lo que pasó… Como si les guardara rencor—comentó.

—"Los padres de sus padres"—citó el castaño frunciendo el ceño en sospecha—tienes razón Mabel… Algo muy extraño está pasando… Y no podemos dejarle solo en esto—coincidió sonriendo algo más calmado—vamos a buscarlo—tomaron las bolsas patatas que habían quedado en el suelo— ¿Deberíamos dejarlos ahí? —Vio los cuerpos en el suelo.

—Sí, cuando los demás noten que no hay ruido vendrán a verlos—calmó la chica sonriendo. Y luego se encaminaron en su búsqueda.

Cuando lo encontraron fue una imagen muy impactante. Bill estaba sentado en el suelo de un callejón. Lleno de sangre, sus guantes rotos, mirando a la nada con expresión ausente… Su parche tirado en el suelo mientras que de sus ojos negros emanaban lágrimas.

— …¿Cipher? —Se acercaron con cuidado, Dipper ligeramente delante con intenciones de proteger a su hermana por si algo salía mal y les atacaba. Sin embargo, no fue así… El rubio solo giró la cabeza en su dirección, parpadeando un par de veces con sus ojos dispares, luego sacando una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

—Hey… Estrella fugaz, Pino—saludó como si los hubiese estado esperando en un lugar acordado— ¿Qué pa…? —Mabel se le tiró encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo dejándolo paralizado. Dipper le miró un momento incómodo, para luego hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Las lágrimas siguieron el curso por sus mejillas al sentir a los dos chicos sobre él, como si le estuviesen consolando. Pronto dejó de sentirse avergonzado de sus acciones, como si hubiese sido limpiado.

Volvieron en silencio a la cabaña del misterio, un silencio calmo. Simplemente vacío… Cuando creyeron que finalmente el Super Summerween simplemente había acabado mal, se encontraron una sorpresa. Dentro de la casa Grenda y Candy se encontraban organizando sus bocadillos en una mesa, como si fuese una fiesta. Mientras que Stan gruñía tratando de hacer funcionar una cinta de terror antigua que había encontrado.

Los acontecimientos anteriores quedaron en el olvido entre risas y películas con malísimos efectos especiales. Y, aunque sabían que lo que pasó saldría a tema después, no podían dejar de pensar, que definitivamente el Super Summerween había sido asombroso.

Y definitivamente, una experiencia que Bill nunca olvidaría.

**-Fin del One-shot 5-**

**(*) Naelcaguaii me dio esta idea para el disfraz de Bill, y aunque no es él quien lo lleva espero que le guste la mención de su idea =)**

Aunque ya tenía pensado el disfraz de Bill como sí mismo en forma demoniaca, Runicus me dio la idea también así que créditos a él igual.

Son casi la una de la mañana. Tengo clases a las 8:15 y soy malísima funcionando con pocas horas de sueño. Tengo prueba de un texto (Que no he leído) en la primera clase… Pero traje el final del Super Summerween así que de todos modos estoy contenta –sonríe- ya empecé mis exámenes así que ando muuuuuy ocupada/estresada, pero al menos conseguí este capítulo que hace bastante quería escribir. Y personalmente me gustó cómo quedó –asiente con la cabeza-. Pensaba responder los reviews anónimos en este cap. Pero temo que es demasiado tarde ya =/ ¿podrían esperarme un poco por favor? Gracias xD


End file.
